Alexis Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone
by IloveRemusandSirius
Summary: Alexis Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Vanquisher of Lord Voldemort, starts her first year at Hogwarts, and forms the Bronze Quartet with Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. Evil!Dumbledore, inoocent!Tom Riddle Jnr, Ravenclaw!Alexis, Fred, George, Hermione and Percy (Weasley).
1. I

On a cold dark night in October, 1981, a couple in hiding with their one year old daughter had been betrayed by one of their friends, what seemed a peaceful night, now turned into a matter of life and Death.

"Lily, it's him, take Alexis and run, I'll hold him off" a man, James Potter, told his wife, James's wife paled and picked up her infant daughter, and quick made for stairs, "James, your wand" Lily Potter reminded her husband before dashing up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Lily turned to see her husband fall at hands of Lord Voldemort, Lily screamed as Alexis started crying, Lily couldn't find a way out, going back down stairs would suicide, so Lily ran into the nursery and barracaded herself in.

Lily put Alexis in the cot and knelt down in front of the cot, "You are so loved, so loved, Mommy loves you, Daddy loves you, be brave, be strong, Alexis Lilian Potter" Lily said to her weeping daughter.

Suddenly the door the nursery, Lord Voldemort came into the room, the first thing he saw was Lily Potter standing in front of her daughter, shielding her from view, "Lily, I'm not doing this willingly, I'm under the imperious curse" Lord Voldemort said, while having an internal conflict with himself, Lily looked unfazed.

"I know, Dumbledore's controling you, my heart goes out to for what that meddlesome old codger did to you, I'm willing sacrificing myself in order for Alexis to survive the Killing Curse, it will rebound and hit you, you'll be disembodied and your powers will be removed for now, but a piece of of you soul will latch itself on to her, making her a horcrux, when your reborn you'll have retrieve it" Lily told her soon to be killer, "i'm so sorry" Lord Voldemort whispered, losing his internal conflict with himself, "it's ok son, it'll give Albus what he wants" Lily said, and with that Lily was murdered unwillingly,

Lord Voldemort turned his wand on the infant, Lord Voldemort's heart melted when the infant looked up at him, with big green eyes and tears streaming down her face, "i'm so sorry little one, when your older, you'll understand what your Mummy and Daddy died for" the Dark Lord said, before attempting to kill her.

Just like Lily said, the curse rebounded and hit Lord Voldemort, who who was then disembodied and rendered powerless.

 **10 years later**

It had been 10 years since that fateful night when Lily and James Potter died, orphaning their daughter, after the attack, Alexis was taken to her only living relatives, Mr Vernon and Mrs Petunia Dursley of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surry.

Mrs Dursley was Lily Potter's sister and they had reconsiled just before that night, and Petunia raised her niece as best as she could, the only problem was Vernon and their Son Dudley, they hated anything unusual, however, Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister, adored Alexis and would often let Alexis stay with her to escape Vernon and Dudley.

Alexis woke up to her cousin running up and down the stairs, Alexis was forced to sleep in the cupbard uunder the stairs, but if Petunia and Marge had anything to do with it, Alexis would be treated differently to how she's being raised now.

Dudley could be heard shouting, "Wake up Potter, we're going to Zoo" Dudley shouted running down the stairs, Alexis sighed, and straightened her long ginger hair, and got out of the cupbard under the stairs and walked down the corridor to the living room, Dudley was making a fuss about how many presents he had.

Petunia looked at her niece, "cook the breakfast and try not to burn anythin" Petunia told her niece, "Yes Aunt Petunia" Alexis said going to the stove, ' _Lily I'm sorry that I have to act like I hate Alexis but that's just while my husband and son are around, when it's just me, Alexis and Marge, then I don't have to act, Alexis understands'_ Petunia thought sadly.

"Hurry up, bring my coffee girl" Vernon demanded, "yes Uncle Vernon" Alexis said.

After breakfast, they got ready to go to the zoo for Dudley's birthday, Vernon never did this for Alexis, it was usually Marge.

 **Skip the zoo trip**

Alexis was now back in her cupbard after an incident that happened at the Zoo, she had released a boa constrictor after Dudley knocked her over, it was now the day after Dudley's birthday and the Zoo trip, Alexis heard the front door open and close twice signaling that Vernon had left for work and Dudley had gone out.

After the door had closed the second time, Petunia opened the cupbard and her niece fell into her arms, "i'm so sorry sweetie, I know that it wasn't your fault" Petunia whispered.

After a proper breakfast, Petunia looked at her niece "Alexis, I've done some thinking and you shouldn't be raised in this sort of environment, it's time to tell you the truth about your parents" Petunia said, Alexis was confused, "what do you mean Aunt Petunia?" Alexis asked her Aunt, but before Petunia could answer, there was a knock on the door so Petunia went to answer the door.

Petunia came back with Marge, "Aunt Marge" Alexis squealed in excitement, Marge chuckled at the ten year old, "Marge, I was just about to tell Alexis the truth about her parents" Petunia said to her sister-in-law who nodded in understanding.

The three made their way into the livingroom and were now seated, "sweetie, your parents didn't die in a car crash, like told you, that was a cover story until you were old enough to understand" Petunia said, then went on to explain how they were murdered, then Petunia explained Alezis's true heritage to her.

"Aunt Petunia, why did you not like my mum?" Alexis asked, "i guess I was a little jealous, the Evans family are a magical family but unlike your Mum, I didn't possess magic, Runic magic I can do but that's about it, I'm what they call a Squib, I'm born to a magical family but I can't to as much magic to classify me as a witch" Petunia explained.

Marge went on to explain that she was a witch and hid it from her brother, "we are going to Diagon Ally, a wizarding street hidden in London to see if you can get a inheritance test" Marge said.

So Petunia, Marge and Alexis went to London on the bus, once they reached London they got of the bus, Alexis stayed very close to her Aunts, they entered a pub, and went through to the back, "i suggest you keep that scar covered" Marge whispered, Alexis nodded, the scar on her wrist, a lightning bolt, was a reminder are the night her parents died.

Petunia tapped four certain bricks on the wall and the wall started to part, it amazed Alexis, "welcome to Diagon Ally" Petunia said, as they walked into Diagon Ally, "Hello again Tuney" a voice said from behind them, they turned around to see a man with shoulder length blonde hair and grey eyes, a younger boy was with him, he too had blond hair and grey eyes, "Hello Lucius" Petunia said.

"Lucius I'd like you to meet my niece Alexis" Petunia said, upon hearing her name, Alexis looked up and tried to hide behind her Aunt Petunia, "you'll have to excuse her, my husband and my son scare her" Petunia said, "it's fine, this is my son Draconis, Draco for short" the older man said gesturing to the boy beside him.

When she gathered her courage, Alexis moved to stand next to Petunia, Draco took notice of this and looked at her, "hi, I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said, "I'm Alexis Potter" Alexis said, Draco's eyes widened but he didn't comment because it would make her uncomfortable, "it was good to see you Lucius, Draco, but I'm on my way to Gringotts with my niece" Petunia said.

After Lucius and Draco left, Alexis, Petunia and Marge carried on their way to Gringotts, inside the bank, Alexis looked around her surroundings warily, "Aunt Marge what are they?" Alexis asked curiously, "they're goblins Alexis, they're clever but not the most friendliest of creatures" Marge told Alexis.

"Griphook" Petunia called, "Lady Dursley, what can I do for you?" Griphook asked, "it won't be Lady Dursley by the end of today, I wish to divorce Vernon and disown my son Dudley" Petunia said.

After that was done, Petunia took her maiden name and became Lady Evans, "What else can I do for you Lady Evans?" Griphook asked, "i'd like my niece Alexis Lilian Potter to get a inheritance test don" Petunia said.

"Follow me" Griphook said, climbing of the stool, and he gestured for Petunia and company to follow him, Alexis and her Aunts followed the goblin through vast corridors, until they came to a door that had **INHERITANCE TESTS** on the door.

Upon entering the room, the trio sat on the available chairs, "alright Miss Potter, slice your finger with this dagger then let three drops of blood to touch this parchment" Griphook instructed, Alexis nodded and did as she was told, she waited for a few minutes before reading it.

 **Full Name: Alexis Lilian Potter**

 **Age: 10 Years Old**

 **Birth: July 31, 1980**

 **Mother: Lady Lilian Evans Potter †**

 **Father: Lord James Charlus Potter †**

 **Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black (wrongly incarcerated in Azkaban)**

 **Godmother: Lady Alice Lilith Turner-Longbottom (deemed insane)**

 **Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Magical level: 400**

 **Magical Core: 80% blocked**

 **Abilities;**

 **Natural Legilimency (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Occlumency (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Healing (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Higher Intelligence (68% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Full Seer (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Multi-Animagus (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Multilingual (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Beast Speak {Parseltongue on} (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Elemental {Earth. Air, Fire, Water} (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Potion;**

 **Loyalty: Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley (Potion Stability: Potion gone)**

 **Neutrality: Keyed to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff (Potion Stability: Stable)**

 **Hatred: Keyed to Severus Snape, Slytherins, Tom Riddle, Death Eaters (Potion Stability: Potion gone)**

 **Heiress/Ladyships;**

 **Potter (Paternal)**

 **Black (through Godfather)**

 **Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Gryffindor (Paternal)**

 **Hufflepuff (Paternal)**

 **Longbottom (through Godmother)**

 **Evans (Maternal)**

 **Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

 **Slytherin (Maternal, through a long line of squibs)**

Petunia's blood boiled in anger, "Griphook remove the blocks from her, including the block on her magical core" Petunia almost demanded. "certainly Lady Evans" Griphook said clicking his fingers.


	2. II

After they had finished withe inheritance test, Marge asked for them to be taken to the Potter family, stating that they'd check the other vaults on. Alexis's birthday.

Griphook took Alexis, Petunia and Marge down the Potter family vault, once Griphook had opened the large door, Alexis's eyes widened at the sight of endless piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins, "you really didn't think that Lily and James would leave you nothing" Petunia stated when she her niece's look of awe and wonder.

After a while, Alexis exited the Potter family vault with a sack full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and the three of them raced back up to the surface of Gringotts with Griphook.

After they had finished at Gringotts they left they bank and Petunia bid farewell to Marge and apparated with Alexis to Evans Manor, upon landing in the livingroom of Evans Manor, "what was that?" Alexis asked as she regained her balance, "that was apparation, most people vomit the first time" Petunia answered.

Petunia showed her niece around Evans Manor, Alexis was allowed to have her mum's old room and Petunia found her old room,

 **Skip to July 31**

Alexis woke up on her eleventh birthday, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her Hogwarts acceptance letter, something on the bedside table caught her attention, it was an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it, Alexis picked the envelope up.

The address was;

 _Miss A. Potter_

 _The second largest bedroom_

 _Evans Manor_

 _Wales_

Alexis managed to keep herself from squealing in excitement as she opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment and strain ticket for platform 9.

The letter read;

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Enclosed in this envelope, you'll find a supply list for first years, term begins on September 1st._

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Alexis then looked at a supply list;

 _Uniform:_

 _1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3) One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

 _4) Three white shirts for boys, or blouses for girls_

 _5) Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans_

 _6) Two charmable ties in house colours_

 _7) One charmable winter scarf in house colours_

 _8) Two pairs of trousers for boys, or skirts for girls_

 _9) Three pairs of white knee high socks or black wool stockings for girls, or grey knee high socks or black ankle socks for boys_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

 _Required Text Books_

 _Hogwarts: A History by Chroniculus Punnet_

 _A History of Magic by Bethilda Bagshot_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble_

 _How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day by Julius Gummidge_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whispered_

 _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk_

 _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy by Hilary Stargazer_

 _Other Equipment:_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)_

 _1 Set of Glass Phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set of Brass Scales_

 _1 Basic Potions Ingredients Kit_

 _1 Set of Protective Gloves_

 _Quills_

 _Ink_

 _Parchment_

 _Blank Journal_

 _Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an Owl, Approved Familiars are:_

 _Toad_

 _Cat_

 _Rat_

 _Pygmy Puff_

 _Owl_

 _Snake_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Alexis jumped up and ran out of her room, "Aunt Petunia, it came, it came" Alexis exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen , "Happy birthday Sweetie" Petunia said to her excited niece.

Green flames appeared in the fireplace, Lucius Malfoy came through, followed by Draco and Draco's mother Narcissa Black Malfoy, "Draco" Alexis said, "happy birthday" Draco said handing Alexis a few books on potions, "you'll need these, my godfather teaches Potions at Hogwarts and he can sometimes be intimidating to first years" Draco said, "thanks Draco" Alexis said.

The Malfoys went to Diagon Ally while Alexis went up to her room to get dressed, after she'd got ready, Alexis got her Gringotts bag and met her Aunt by the fireplace, "we'll be using the Floo network to go to Diagon Ally, I'll go first to show you how it's done" Petunia said.

Alexis watched as Petunia grabbed a handful of Floo powder anand stepped inside the fireplace, "Diagon Ally" Petunia said as she threw the powder to the ground, Alexis was amazed as she watched her Aunt disappear in green flames.

Alexis grabbed her supply list a put it in her pocket with her Gringotts bag, then followed what her Aunt had done, she stood in the fireplace, clutching a handful of Floo powder, Alexis took a deep breath, "Diagon Ally" Alexis said throwing the powder to the ground and disappeared in green flames.

Alexis stumbled out of the fireplace into the arms of Petunia, "there has to be a better mode of transportation than that" Alexis complained, "Don't worry Lex, Lily struggled on her first time" Petunia said, hoping to cheer her niece up, it worked.

As they went around Diagon Ally, Petunia pointed out the shops the shops, the first shop they went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, "you starting Hogwarts?" the owner asked, "yes ma'am" Alexis said politely, the owner nodded and led Alexis to the stools for measurements.

There was another girl about Alexis's age getting fitted for robes, "hi, I'm Hermione Granger, are you going to Hogwarts too?" the girl asked Alexis, "yes I am, my name's Alexis, some people call me Lex or Lexxie" Alexis said to Hermione, the girls chatted for a few minutes, "so are you from a muggle family?" Hermione asked as Alexis was getting fitted for robes, "no, I'm half-blood, my father was from a pure-blood magical family, my mother a half-blood, her mother was a muggle, her father was a pure-blood, my Aunt, my mum's sister, is a squib, born to a magic family but doesn't possess a great deal of magic" Alexis said, "well I'm muggleborn, it was a shock for me when Professor McGonnagall came to us" Hermione said, "it would natrully be a shock for a muggleborn, half-blood witches and wizards probably expect it, I didn't know until a few weeks ago, because my parents were murdered when I was fifteen months old" Alexis said, "i'm sorry, I didn't know" Hermione said.

"it's fine, I live with my Aunt" Alexis said as she was handed her robes, "well that's you two done" one of the assistants said, the girls nodded and payed, "bye Hermione, see you at Hogwarts" Alexis said before walking over to her Aunt, then they exited the shop

They went around Diagon Ally, they went to Flourish Blotts for text books, Petunia advised that Alexis get other books about Parseltongue/Parselmagic, Occlumency, Legilimency, dueling and Animagi transformation, Alexis agreed and got them books as well as their books for first year.

Ollivanders Wand shop was next, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you Miss Potter, it seems only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands" Mr Ollivander said, after three wands, Alexis finally found hers, it was made of Chestnut wood, with a phoenix feather core and it was 13 inches long and it was good for Defence and Transfiguration.

Alexis stopped of at a shop to get trunk, she managed to get a multi-compartment trunk, the next place was Eeylops Owl Emporium, "it like the snowy White owl" Alexis said, so they bought the snowy owl and a cage for the owl, and owl treats, they disapparated with they shopping and landed in Evans Manor.


	3. III

Alexis took her things up to her room, "I think I'll call you Hedwig" Alexis said as she petted her owl, who hooted in confirmation, "Alexis we have to go to to Gringotts" Petunia called, "bye Hedwig, I'll be back later" Alexis said as she stood up.

Alexis walked out of her room and downstairs, she took her Aunt's hand and felt the now familiar feeling of Apparation they left Evans Manor.

Upon landing in Diagon Ally, Alexis quickly regained her balance, and walked into Gringotts behind Petunia, they asked Griphook if they could check the vaults that Alexis had access to, including the personal vaults of Lily and James Potter.

Upon entering her mum's personal vault, Alexis saw books galore, she knew from her Aunt that her mum was intelligent for a Gryffindor, but Alexis caught a glimpse of a portrait of her parents, "Surgit" ('wake up' in Latin) Alexis said looking directly at the portrait, Alexis knew that it was a wizarding portrait and it could move and talk.

"James, it's our baby girl, all grown up" Lily Potter said as she caught sight of her now 11 year old Daughter, "what date is it?" James asked his daughter, "July 31st, 1991, my 11th birthday" Alexis said looking up at her parents, "that means we've been dead for 10 years nearly" Lily said.

"Aunt Petunia can you shrink Mum and Dad's portrait?" Alexis asked as she didn't know how to do it, "of course" Petunia said, "long time no see, Lily, James" Petunia said.

Alexis grabbed a letter and a few books and putting them in a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it, next was James's personal vault, Alexis was looking at a curious piece of parchment, "that piece of piece of parchment is known as the Marauder's Map, I created it with three of my friends, it shows Hogwarts and the Grounds, nothing can hide you from it, if you want to use is it then tap it with your wand and say 'i solomly swear that I am up to no good' and when your done, tap it with your wand and say 'mischief managed' otherwise anyone can read it" James said.

Alexis then went to the Founder's Vaults, there were no portraits but Lily assured her daughter that the portraits of the Founders were hidden at Hogwarts.

Petunia and Alexis apparated back to Evans Manor with the portrait of Lily and James, Alexis put all her books in her trunk, in alphabetical order, the portrait of her parents were on the wall in her trunk, Alexis concentrated as she Non-Verbally put a shield around her trunk so the during the summer she could practice Defense Against the Dark Arts without the Ministry of Magic tracing it.

"Bye Mum, Dad, I'll see you tomorrow" Alexis said as she stretched, "bye sweetheart" Lily said, Alexis paused for a moment "i have Non-Verbally put a charm on my trunk so that when I am dragging my trunk behind me, nothing will go out of place" Alexis said, turning to face her parents, "barely started Hogwarts and you're already doing Non-Verbal magic" James said, he was astonished that an 11 year old girl with barely any Magical training could already do advanced magic, "maybe you'll turn out like my instead of your father" Lily said.

 **Time skip to September 1st 1991**

Alexis woke up to her Aunt shaking her, "time to get up, unless you want to miss the Hogwarts Express" Petunia said smiling, Alexis shot up in excitement, "when does the Hogwarts Express depart from Platform 9?" Alexis asked as she straightened her long ginger hair, "11:00 AM" Petunia said.

Alexis went down the spiral staircase to get her first year uniform, "Morning sweetie" Lily said as Alexis emerged from her changing room in her uniform, "morning Mum. Dad, the time has come for me to start Hogwarts" Alexis chimed happily as she straightened her tie, "does my tie look alright?" Alexis asked her Mum, "it looks fine, you remind me of how I was" Lily said as she smiled fondly at the memory of her own first year at Hogwarts, "what house will you be in?" James asked eagerly "i don't know, but based on what you have told me, I think I'll be a Ravenclaw, maybe Hufflepuff or Slytherin, since Dumbledore seems to favour Gryffindor over the other houses" Alexis said.

"Alexis it's time to go" Petunia called as she lightly knocked on the door of her niece's trunk, "i'm coming" Alexis called, "i'll talk to you after the Sorting, if I have time" Alexis said hopefully as she ascended the spiral staircase.

Having exited her trunk, Alexis locked it and placed her wand in her robe pocket, then grabbed Hedwig's cage and her trunk and went downstairs, "we'll be apparating" Petunia said as she placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder, they then apparated.

They appeared on Platform 9, Alexis looked around and saw a scarlet red steam engine with the words **HOGWARTS EXPRESS** above on of the wheel arches, the Hogwarts crest was on the tender, "Lex" Alexis heard, she looked around and saw Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger coming her way, "Hermione, Draco, it's good to see you both" Alexis said.

After a couple of minutes, Draco spoke up, "we better go and find a compartment before the older students do" he said , "i want a letter from you at least once a week Alexis" Petunia said sternly, Alexis nodded before she, Draco and Hermione dashed over to the Hogwarts Express.

They put their luggage into the luggage compartment then got on the train in the next carriage, they hurried to find a compartment, the entered one with two identical redheads in, "George, looks like we have three ickle firsties" one twin said, "you're right Fred" the other one said.

"I'm Fred Weasley..." one said

"...And I'm George Weasley" the other one continued.

"How does your Mum tell who's who?" Hermione asked them, the identical twins grinned, "she usually can't, anyway what are your names?" George asked, "I'm Alexis Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" Alexis said, introducing herself to the twins.

Fred and George knew instantly who Alexis was but didn't mention it, after all, their young brother Ron will be starting this year and Ron had strict instructions from their Mum and Dumbledore to befriend Alexis so Fred and George knew to keep their Younger brother from Alexis.

As the train started to move, Alexis, Hermione, Draco, Fred and George got to know each other better, "do have any brothers or sisters?" Draco asked the twins, "oh yes, three older brothers, one younger brother and one younger sister" George said, "Bill's the oldest, he was head boy, Charlie's the second oldest, he was Quidditch Captain, Percy's next, he's starting his fifth year and he's a prefect, then there's us two, we get in trouble quite a lot but we get good grades, Ron is starting his first year, he never stops eating, he's worse than Dad sometimes and then finally there's Ginny, the only girl, she's 10, she'll be coming next year" Fred said.

"Alexis be careful around Ron, he'll just use you for your fame and money" the twins said in unison, Alexis told them of the flashback she kept having, and the conversation between her Mum and Lord Voldemort, "well my father can confirm that the Dark Lord was indeed under the imperious curse and was starting to shake it off by the time of the demise of your parents" Draco said.

"you have the support of us two, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny, Ron is loyal to Dumbledore, so is our Mum, I'm not sure about Dad" George said.

 **Time skip to arriving at Hogsmeade Station**

After a two hour train journey, the Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade Station, "leave your stuff on the train, it will be taken up to your dormitories after the Sorting Hat announces your house" another redhead said as we walked out of our compartment, "ah there you Percy, we were telling these first year students about our family" George said, "i hope they weren't pestering you" Percy said, the three first years shuck their heads.

After the boat journey across the Black Lake, Alexis, Draco, Hermione and another first year called Susan Bones got out of the boat, followed by the other first years, those who were second year and up were taken to the castle via carriages.

Hagrid, a half-giant, led the first years into Hogwarts, "Firs' years for you Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said to stern looking woman who was wearing emerald green robes, "thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall turned to the anticipated first year students, "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will walk through these doors but first, you'll be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, while you are here your house will be like your family, any triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose points, now wait a moment" Professor McGonagall said, before walking back into the Great Hall.

"So it's true, Alexis Potter has come to Hogwarts" another redhead said, Alexis remembered what the twins had said, "I'm Ronald Weasley" he said, holding his hand out, "thanks but I don't become friends with someone because they're after fame and fortune" Alexis said, "nicely done, I'm Seamus Finnigan, this is Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom" an Irish boy said as Ron stomped back to where he had been standing.

' _How did Potter know that I was after her fame and fortune, unless Fred and George told the bitch_ ' Ron thought as Professor McGonagall returned and led group of first years into the Great Hall.

Alexis could feel someone trying to enter her mind but she forced them out, "Alexis are you alright?" Seamus asked, "yes I'm fine, Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency on me but I forced him out" Alexis whispered softly to Seamus.

The first years stopped in front of a stool with a battered Hat on it, "now when I call your name, sit on the stool and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house" Professor McGonagall said before unrolling a scroll.

"Susan Bones"

Susan walked up and sat on the stool but the hat barely touched her head before it called out "HUFFLEPUFF" Susan was relieved as she walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione took a deep breath and walked up and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Hermione's head "hmm, let me see, brave, loyal, but prizes knowledge and learning above all else, better be RAVENCLAW" the Sorting Hat announced, Hermione smiled as she slid off the stool and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco walked up and took his place on stool, ' _Don't place me in Slytherin, I don't share the same pure-blood beliefs, put me with Hermione_ ' Draco thought desperately, his main concern was Hermione, after all she was muggleborn and vulnerable to Dumbledore, "RAVENCLAW" the Sorting Hat, after taking Draco's choice into consideration.

Draco walked to the Ravenclaw table with a smile, most people were shock that a Malfoy would be in a different house than Slytherin.

"Ron Weasley"

Ron gulped and moved forward to sit on the stool, "SLYTHERIN" the Hat declared, the silence after that declaration was astounding, Weasley had never _ever_ been in Slytherin, Ron moved to the Slytherin table.

"Alexis Potter"

People started murmuring as Alexis walked forward, the Hat was placed on her head, ' _ah, the heir of the Founders has arrived, their Portrait of the Founders is in the Room of Requirement, it's located on the seventh floor'_ The Hat told Alexis telepathically, ' _ok, don't put me in Gryffindor, Dumbledore would manipulate me since he favours that house'_ Alexis thought to the Hat, "RAVENCLAW" the Hat declared once again.

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers, "WE'VE GOT POTTER, WE'VE GOT POTTER" Fred and George Weasley shouted in unison as Alexis skipped to the Ravenclaw table and sat in between Hermione and Draco.

Up at the teacher's table, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was shocked, the Potter girl was supposed to end up in Gryffindor like her parents, ' _the blasted hat must have been under shield charms because I had confunded the hat to place the brat in Gryffindor_ ' Albus thought, that was on setback in his plan to turn her in to a weapon, Albus wondered how she knew about the Wizarding World, Hagrid was supposed to introduce her to this world, but what confused Albus the most was how could she have forced him out of her head, where had she learnt Occlumency from?


	4. IV

The Sorting Ceremony went by, Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom made it to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Marrieta Davis and Padma Pitel made it to Ravenclaw, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Pitel made it to Gryffindor and Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyal Jnr, Vincent Crabbe Jnr, Theodore Nott Jnr, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrasse and Blaise Zabini went into Slytherin.

Alexis tuned out Dumbledore's start of year speech but came back to reality when food magically appeared on the table, "wow" Alexis muttered, "you better get used to it Lexie, you'll be spending seven years here" Percy muttered as everyone started helping themselves.

After the feast, the food, Goblets and plates magically disappeared, Dumbledore dismissed the students, Percy stood up, "Ravenclaw first years follow me" Percy called, Alexis stayed close to Percy, "watch out for the staircases, they like to change" Percy said before leading the first year Ravenclaws up a flight of stairs.

Percy led the first year Ravenclaws to a portrait of Merlin, "Fortuna Major" Percy said and the portrait swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room, the first years follow Percy through the portrait hole, "Gather round" Percy said as the first years looked around, "welcome to the Ravenclaw common room, the boys Dormitories are upstairs on the left, girls the same on the right" Percy said, though his gaze didn't stray too far from Alexis, he was worried that Dumbledore would manage to manipulate her after all, Fred and George confinded in him after Alexis had told them about her inheritance test, Percy made a scilent vow to himself ' _Alexis,_ _i swear on my live that I'll protect you from Dumbledore_ ' Percy thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the fifth year boys dormitory.

Up in the First year girls dormitory, Alexis decided to write a letter to her Aunt Petunia;

 _Dear Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge,_

 _How are you?_

 _I have arrived at Hogwarts safely, I'm in Ravenclaw, house of those who value Knowledge above all else, Hermione's also in Ravenclaw, you'll never believe what happend, Draco made it to Raveclaw, and Ronald Weasley was sorted into Slytherin, can you believe it, a Weasley in Slytherin, i thought he'd faint or ask for a re-sorting._

 _From Alexis_

Alexis gave the letter to Hedwig, "take this to my Aunt Petunia" Alexis told her owl, she watched as Hedwig flew from the Ravenclaw tower, she decided to write a letter to Ronald Weasley's parents;

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

 _My name is Heir Alexis Lilian Potter, Daughter of Lord James Charlus and Lady Lilian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._

 _I am writing to inform you that your youngest son was sorted into Slytherin House, and even though he tried to befriend me for my money and being famous for surving the Killing Curse (losing my parents in the process), I implore you not to treat him differently._

 _The reputation of Slytherin house dose not influence Ronald's personality, I'll give you to examples of people who come from Slytherin families, who were sorted into Slytherin or a different house and they didn't become corrupted._

 _First, Lord Sirius Orion Black, son of Lord Orion and Lady Wulberga Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, his whole family with a few exceptions supported Pure-blood supremecy, when it came to Lord Black's sorting at the sorting ceremony he broke the family tredition of being in Slytherin and was sorted into Gryffindor because he defied his family beliefs, and when Lord Black ran away, he was blasted off the Family tapastry and was disowned, he was welcomed with open arms by my paternal Grandparents, that Lord Charlus Henry and Lady Dorea Iris Potter nee Black, Lord Black has never been a Death Eater, though I will explain that later in the letter._

 _Second, Mrs Andromeda Athena Tonks nee Black, Daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black nee Rosier of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, she was in Slytherin with her sisters Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, but she was disowned for marrying a muggleborn wizard, Ted Tonks, she has never been a Death Eater._

 _Third, Miss Nymphadora Lilian Tonks, Daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Miss Tonks was in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and as i understand it, is training u_ _nder Alastor Moody as an Auror._

 _And finally, and more recently, Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Abraxias and Lady Narcissa Cadrella Malfoy_ _nee Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, he has just been sorted into Ravenclaw._

 _As I mentioned, Lord Sirius Black was never a Death Eater, my family, the Potters, have either been Neutral (niether dark nor light_ _) or they have allied with the Order of the Phoenix, Lord Black was a member of the Order and faught Voldemort in his first time in power._

 _I'm not sure if Ronald has written to you yet, I think he fears that he will be disowned as the Weasley family have been known to be supporters of the Light._

 _From Heir Alexis Lilian Potter_

Alexis was pleased with her letter to Ronald Weasley and sent it with Errol, the Weasley family owl, after asking Percy, Alexis became overcome with sleep, so after getting changed, she went sleep.

 **Next day**

Alexis was the first one up, after getting ready in her Ravenclaw robes, Alexis noticed Hedwig and Errol on top of her trunk, "Hi Hedwig, Errol" Alexis said taking the letters from them, she sent the to the Owlry.

Alexis opened the first letter as she sat on her bed;

 _Dear Alexis,_

 _I'm fine._

 _I'm glad that you're in Ravenclaw, you must have inherited your mother's knowledge, instead of your father's mischevious personality, I'm sure that you're parents would be happy nontheless._

 _From Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge_

Alexis smiled, and opened the secong letter;

 _Dear Heir Alexis Lilian Potter,_

 _Thank you for writting to us, Ron's letter arrived not that long after yours did, we also faught in the first Wizarding War, my wife's two brothers faught and died in the war, though my wife is greedy and will do anything for money, she's tried to get Ron and his little sister Ginny to steal from your vault in Gringotts but they, thankfully, refused._

 _My Mother told me the truth that Lord Voldemort was under ths imperious curse, so I say this 'I, Arthur Septimius Weasley, son of Septimius and Cadrella Weasley, hereby swear on my life and my magic that I will protect you Alexis Potter, this I swear, so mote it be'._

 _My oldest two boys Bill and Charlie, will follow you._

 _From Arthur Weasley_


End file.
